My brother is a hood
by Sodabit419
Summary: Dallas Winston's kid 15 year old sister Jesse moves from New York to Tulsa Oklahoma. She and her new best friend fall for the same guy who will get the guy! Read to find out more r&r please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one new in town

I'm Jesse Winston and my brother is Dallas Winston. I live in New York with are parents. I haven't heard much from dally seance he moved to Oklahoma. I actually miss him. Well are parents dont care about me so I ran away. I'm going to Tulsa Oklahoma to find my brother. I have bin on this plane for what seamed like forever. I wrote a letter telling dally I was coming to live with him, but I don't know if he will be at the airport for me.

I step out of the plan and look around for my hood brother, there he is his black hair greased back, wearing that old leather jacket with a cigarette in his mouth leaning on the airport wall. I strutted over to him " long time no see Dallas" I said as I walked to him. "Wow your getting big, how old are you now 10" he said with his world famous grin. "Funny dally I'm 15, you have a cancer stick I can have?" He just stared at me with shock "seance when do you smoke" he said as he handed me the cigarette. " seance I was 14 my friends got me into it". He just shook his head and we strolled out of the airport. I missed the feeling of having some one to protect me, my boyfriends never protected me the way Dally did.

As we got out side his friends are standing there by the car. One ketches my eyes were drown to, he looked about my age 15 his hair slicked back and his eyes oh my god his eyes were so beautiful they were grayish green. I never believed in love at first sight but now I do


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 the gang _

"This is Johnny" dally pointed to this dark skinned boy with his black hair in his face, I can tell he is shy.

"This is Sodapop" dally pointed at a boy who looked like a movie star was he hot, but not the one I had my eye on, finally dally pointed over to the boy I had my eye on

"This is Ponyboy". I had to say some thing but what, I got it "that's a original name" I blurted out. He just stood there and blushed

"That's Steve and Darry" he pointed to these two guy one with chocolate cake still on his face and a very buff guy "well I think that's every one" dally said with a smirk on his face.

This guy around 17 or 18 wearing a Micky mouse shirt said "umm you forgot me dally" Dally rolled his eyes "oh yeah that's two-bit". "Hi everyone I'm Jesse " they all said "hi". Soda, Steve, and Darry all left to go to work.

"Well were should we show he first dally?" Two-bit asked "how about the dingo I'm hungry how about you Jesse?" Dally asked me. "What the hell do think I have on the plane for 3 hours?" I said throwing a smirk at dally, he rolled his eyes and got in the car. Johnny threw my bag in the trunk and we all got in two-bits car, Two-bit drive and dally sat in the front it was me Ponyboy and Johnny in the back. Me and Johnny had window sears and pony was in the middle. This was the quietest ride I had ever ha


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: I do not own any of these charterers only Jesse S.E Hilton owns them not me

Chapter 3 reputations

I have always know that dally was a trouble maker always getting into trouble with the fuzz. But I didn't know that he was in jail twice this year. 1) for god knows what probely for stealing 2) was for being involved with a murder of a Soc ! A fucking Soc what the hell is my brother thinking.

When we arrived at the dingo I could tell people knew not to set him off or there ass will be kicked. Dally walked up to this group of guys and a a girl who kinda looked like me but her hair was darker and has green eyes "hey Tim this is my sister Jesse" the girl looked up from her milkshake she smiled and she got up and walked over to me "hi I'm Angela shepherd, you look like a bad ass like your brother want to go outside and have a smoke?" How could I turn her down "sure" I said as she lead me out of the dingo.

"so your dally's sister you look like him, what's your reputation like in New York ?" She said as she took a drag from her cigarette. She gave me a cancer stick and a light "no on messed with me without a fight, i was feared by people in my school". Angela just stud there for a moment then grind "we will be like best friends lets blow this joint" I nodded in agreement and we just left not telling anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 Soc_

"Do you know what a soc is Jesse?" Angela asked as we made are way to the park "i know what a soc is we had them in New York" I replayed then took a drag from my cigarette. "We'll here soc jump us for fun" Angela said with a pause "oh no there's a blue mustangs that's the cars the drive" I just stud there in shock I don't know what to do I got jumped before, but then I found out who they were and I beat the shit out of them.

The car stopped and 2 big soc got out and started to walk to us. "Stay chill Jesse there drunk they won't touch us because of are brothers" Angela was smart the soc should know not to mess with Tim Shepherd and Dallas Winston's little sisters. "Oh look what we found 2 greaser girls what should we do with them randy?" I guess his name was bob because his friend randy called him that " bob you know what to do" randy said with a sly look on his face. I looked at Angela and could tell she was scared "GET THEM!" Bob orders and that was are key to run. That was a fail, they tackled us to the ground and pined us down, I wiggled my hand free and grabbed my switch blade but that was useless bob took it out of my hands and thew it across the park the only thing we could do was scream "TIM,CRULY SOMEONE HELP!" Angela screamed I did the same "DALLY,PONYBOY,JOHNNY,DARRY,TWO-BIT,SODA,STEVE, TIM SOMEONE HELP US!" I knew what those gross pig head Socs wanted to do "go to hell" Angela screamed at Randy and spat in his face. "get the fuck off me now!" I screamed at bob . Out of no where Ponyboy and Johnny come to save us then following behind them was dally and his gang and Tim shepherds gang the Soc ran all the way to there blue mustangs and sped out of there like a bat out of hell.

"Are you ok Jesse" Ponyboy asked helping me up off the ground "yeah I'm ok" I said as I was wiping dirt off my pants. "How are you Angela, are you ok" Johnny said helping Angela up "what the hell do you think I was jumped!" Angela snapped at Johnny. Dally came running up to me "what the fuck were you thinking you could have bin" dally looked me straight into my eyes and say "I can't lose you, your my baby sis" he said rubbing my head " oh dally stop it your messing my hair up " I said with a smirk. I walked over and picked up my switch blade. I had only used once in a rumble in New York "you have a switch blade?" Dally asked and took a look at it "where did you get that that's a nice one" I grinned "let's see I'm poor and can't afford to buy it so let me think, I stole it from a soc in my school in New York". Dally just stud there and said "wow your just like me" i laughed.

After that we walked to the Curtis's house. I sat there and watched Micky mouse with every one and thought to my self wow this is way different from New York but I'm going to like it here.

About a hour later "Hey me and Jesse are out" Dally said as he stud up "bye guys" I said as we walked out the door "so were are we going now Dally?" I asked puting my jacket on "well were are going to my friend Buck's place." As we waked to Buck's all I could thing about was Ponyboy running to save us, this is not normal form me I'm listing my edge because of a boy. We finally made it to Buck's place it was a crappy place, loud music and beer cans every were. We walked in and dally headed for the pool tables so I followed "hey curly were is Tim ?" Dally asked a kid with his brown hair slicked back and a leather jacket "he is in the back, who is the broad" curly asked "that's my sister" Dally hissed "I'll be right back stay right here and don't get in trouble Jesse" dally said. "Yeah whatever dally" I said and rolled my eyes, Dally rolled his eyes to.

"Want a beer?" Curly asked, its bin a long time seance I had a drink I needed one after what happened at the park "yes " I said with my "smile" it was the smile I used to get people do what I want. Curly walked to the bar and bought me a beer "thanks shepherd" I said with my "smile". Curly was not cute but he was easy to trick into doing stuff, easy to wrap around my finger. I will keep that in mind for when I need it.

As soon as i take a sip if the beer Dally walks up "what the hell are you doing drinking your 15" I could tell Dally was pissed "at home I drank mom and dad don't care" I gave dally my death stare "yeah well your living with me so put the beer down" to piss dally of I took another sip "you little shit" dally said with a smile "bye curly" I said with a wink just to let him think he had a chance.

"Jesse are rooms are right here " dally said as we walked upstairs and around the corner "this will be your room and mine is next to yours" dally said pointing to my room I nodded and walked in. It's way different then my room at home "so how do you like it" dally asked as if he cared "it looks like shit but it will do" I said with a smirk. "Hahaha well night Jesse" dally said as he walked out of the room and shut the door. I thought to my self I hate Soc as long as I live now seance what they tryed to do to me and Angela.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note thank you for the reviews. I don't own anyone in this story only Jesse. Stay gold

_ Chapter 5 First day out_

I woke up with the golden sun shinning in my face. I lay there for a few minutes thinking what I was going to do today. I got it, I will go to Angela's. I jumped out of bed and ran over to my suite case and laid out a few options to wear. I picked my blue jean shorts with my black tank top with a white camisole under neath it and my silver flats. I took out my purple hair brush and some makeup and walk over the the mirror. My hair seamed to be getting a little lighter. I brushed my long silky light brown hair, my hair goes all the may to the middle of my back. Time for a little make up, my eyes are a deep blue like the ocean. I put on a little mascara and a brown eye shadow.

I open my door and there was Dally I thought he would still be sleeping "Hey kid how did you sleep". "good" I said as I'm walking down the stairs. "Where are you going?!" Dally said with one eyebrow cocked. "I'm going over Angela's" I said as I continued walking to the door. "Hey kid,do you even know where she lives?" Dally said following me out the door. "Umm no that's why your driving me there" I said standing one the porch. "I'm not driving you so your shit out of luck" Dal said with a smirk. "Ok I'll hitch hike bye love you" I said as I took off down the road. Dally just rolled his eyes and went back inside

I knew where the Curtis's house was so I would go there and have one of them walk me to Angela's. Finally when I reached the house Steve, Soda, and Darry were leaving to go to work. I just strolled in like I owned the place,that's what us Winston's were known for. Two-bit was on the floor whatching Mickey mouse eating a big slice of chocolate cake and drinking a beer. Ponyboy was in the kitchen doing the dishes. And Johnny was on the couch watching tv. "Hey guys" I said as I walked in "dose anyone know how to get to Angela shepherd's house". "I do I'll show you after I finish the dishes" Ponyboy said poking his head out of the kitchen.

A few minutes later "you ready to go now" Ponyboy said as he was standing at the door. "Yeah let's go" i said following him out the door.

Angela's house was not far from Ponyboy's house. Her house was run down, the white paint was chirping off. Ponyboy walked in first then I followed "hey Curly is Angela here Jesse wants to see her" as Ponyboy said my name Curly shot up and gave me a creepy look "hey there Jesse,yeah she is up stairs in her room,she has a A on her door" I rolled my eyes and walked up stairs and found the room with a A.

I knocked because I didn't want to barge in on her "who the hell is it" Angela screamed threw the door "it's me Jesse" I said with my hand in the door knob. "Oh come in" Angela said as I walked in "how did you find where I live" "Ponyboy walked me" Angela gave me a glare but I don't know why "is he still here?" Angela said with a grin on her face "yeah I think so" I said fixing my hair in her mirror. "Good I have a plan come here" I walked over and she told me the plan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: sorry it's bin a while seance I updated I had a lot of homework**

Chapter 6 Angela's plan

Now I know why Angela gave me that glance. She likes Ponyboy! I'm I'm trouble now. I don't want to get on Angela's bad side.

"Ok so I can tell that Ponyboy likes you" Angela said with a mad face "do you like him?" I had to lie or Angela would probely kill me "no I like" she cut me off "oh ok good, so I need him to fall in love with me" I nodded "so what do you want me to do?" Angela waited a few minutes then said "you have to go on a ...date and the whole time talk about me,but the good things". I was scared considering how I like him but I had to do this for Angela because she knew him first "ok when do I have to do this". "Before this week is over" having a dead line scares me but it can be done. "Ok"

After a few minuets of Angela doing her makeup and hair we walked down stairs. Curly was staring at me as we walked down "hey pony want to go to the dingo with us ?" Angela said with a sweet smile "sure why not,bye curly" Ponyboy said walking out the door.

The walk to the dingo was way to quit for me to bare,it seamed like forever to get there. A few minutes later we finally arrived at the dingo "what do you guys want I'm buying?" Ponyboy said opening the door for us. "A milkshake" Angela said batting her eyes "Me to" I added in. Ponyboy nodded and walked away, "I'm going to go to the bathroom and ask him on a date to the movies tonight" Angela said making sure Ponyboy could not hear "ok" I said with a poker face I dident want to show how I was scared but I have to keep my edge. Ponyboy walked back to the table with are drinks, "I have to go to the bathroom" Angela said getting up and giving me "it's time glare". I waited till she was in the bathroom

"umm Ponyboy you want to umm I don't know go to the movies tonight?" I looked at him and his face turned red "yeah that would be nice" I saw Angela stick her head out of the bathroom door and I nodded for her to come back. It was set I will have to go on the date and brain wash Ponyboy in to likening Angela. "Ok I'm back" Angela said sitting down looking at me, me and Angela just have to give each other a look and know what we are thinking.

All of a sudden Two-bit comes running in "Jesse it's Dally he got in a fight!" I knew he got in fights but it must be bad if Two-bit came running to tell me "is he ok?!" Two-bit waited a second "there taking him to the hospital". I tryed my hardest not to cry but it just came out, I went flying out of the dingo so no one will see me crying. I didn't know where I was going but I just ran. When I got to the lot I just sat agents a tree and cried. I didn't bother to look back but when I sat down Ponyboy was following me "Hey you ok Jesse" I wiped the tears out of my face "yeah I'm ok". "Hey maybe tomorrow we can go to the movies you should go see Dally". I guess Angela's plan has to wait till tomorrow because I have to go see my brother.


	7. Chapter 7

_ Chapter 7: The hospital _

Ponyboy helped me up and walked to his house Angela was there with everyone else "hey Jesse you want to go see Dally with me?" Johnny said as I walked into the room "yeah let's go" I said walking back out the door. I knew Dally loved Johnny like a little brother so I considered Johnny like a little brother to.

"Hey Jesse do you have a umm thing with Ponyboy" Johnny said pushing his hair out of his face. It was awkward for someone to say that "umm it's nothing we are just going to the movies tomorrow". Johnny kinda looked sad "don't tell him I said this but he likes a soc and I think it's gross". I was shocked a Soc it makes me sick, but I knew Johnny was jealous that's why he said that. Well yeah that did make me not like Ponyboy but I still have to make him like Angela. "Oh wow" that's all I could say I was filled with all the emotions that scared me.

We finally reached the hospital I walked up to a nurse "um what room is Dallas Winston in?" The nurse just looked at me "only family and last time I checked he had none". I wanted scream umm bitch I'm his sister so fuck off but I didn't I said "I'm his sister Jesse can I go see him" the nurse stared at me "sure but you young man have to stay out in the waiting room". "He is family and what room" I said nearing my eyes "room 10".

Me and Johnny walked to the room I was scared what I was going to see. Johnny opened the door and there was dally with a smirk, I knew he must be giving the nurses a hard time. I could tell he was not hurt the bad as I thought "what the hell happened I almost had a heart attack" he just sat there with that smirk still on his face "well nice to see you to, you know that soc that... Umm almost hurt you the other night" I could tell dally really did love me, he may not show it all the time in the outside but it's always there on the inside. "Yeah" I said sitting down next to the bed "well I saw him walking and I jumped him but then he" dally stopped and showed Johnny and I his side. I look at Johnny's face and he was shocked "Dal are you going to be ok".

"Yeah I'm going to be ok I can't leave you and Jesse alone you guys are all I have in this world" I could have cried because dally never said stuff like that to no one. I got up and sat on the foot of the bed and hugged him and I squeezed him tight he relay is all I have in this world are parents don't care about us there just drunks.

"Hey dal you remember when I was four and a couple of boys took my Barbie and riped my ponytail out and you chases them away" dally sat there and smiled "yeah that was the last day you were a "angle" and now your a wild child". I just sat there and laughed "hey dal guess what" Johnny said siting on the chair

"Jesse got a date for tomorrow" I shot Johnny the evil eyes. "Oh yeah with who Jesse" dally said with a smirk, I wanted to slap Johnny but I could tell that he had a hard life at home so I didn't. Dally looked at me and I blushed "umm I'm going to the movies with Ponyboy tomorrow I was going to go tonight but I wanted to come see you". Dally dident seam so happy when I said that "who else would you think it would be" befor dally could answer there was a knock at the door

"Come in" Angela and Ponyboy walked in, I shot dally a look for him not to say any thing but it was to late "oh hey Ponyboy" he said in a girls voice. I looked at Angela and she was smiling and giggling "hey Jesse and I speake to you outside" Angela said pointing to the door I nodded and followed her. "What the fuck was that about,do you like Ponyboy because if you do I'm going to be pissed because you lied to me" Angela was ferrous I had to calm her down "No! Big mouth Johnny told dal that I'm going to the movies with Ponyboy and now dally thinks I like him!" Angela still looked mad "I don't like Ponyboy Angela I like Two-bit". Angela looked pleased "oh ok" she said with a grin but befor she walked in to the room she said "Oh yeah Jesse you can stay at my place tonight so you don't have to stay at Buck's alone". I nodded and walked back into the room

As I walked in Ponyboy and Dally stopped talking, I knew they were talking about me and I was getting pissed I hate it wen people talk about me. "Jess is going to stay at my place tonight" Angela said sitting down in a chair "oh ok" Dally said alittle shocked. Angela gave me a "time to go" look I walked over to Dal and gave him a hug "Well me and Angela are going to go, see you guys later". Angela waves bye and we walked out "so are you going to the movies with Ponyboy tonight?" I waited "no he said tomorrow because what had happen" Angela had a irritated look on her face then it changed "hey want to go hang over at buck's for a while and get some of you're clothes". I did want to go and get stuff but Angela kinda scared me when she started to grin. "Let's go" I said walking in the direction to Buck's


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 so the night begins

We slowly approached Bucks. It was only six and people were here getting drunk, I walked in first and Angela followed. As I walked up the stairs Angela stopped me "look who is here" she pointed to Johnny,Ponyboy and two-bit walking in. "What are they doing here" I said with a strange face, "lets go upstairs and get you stuff". I opened my door and Angela followed "shut the door" I said walking to my suite case,"hey Jesse can u fix my make up?" Angela said looking in there mirror, I tossed her my makeup bag. I packed my blue jean shorts, my short purple blouse/dress thing with my roman sandals for my outfit for tomorrow and my black shorts and my purple tank top for pajamas. I threw all that into my black with pink diamonds purse, I put my hairbrush and makeup bag in and fixed my hair "ready to go". "Yeah but let's see if they are still down there" Angela said turning to the door, then there was a knock.

"Who is it" Angela said stepping back from the door. "It's Ponyboy,Johnny and two-bit" why are they at my bedroom door, what do they want? Angela opened the door "what do you guys want?" I could see Ponyboy's smile "want to know if you guys wanted to go to the driven tonight?" Angela turned to me with a big fat smile "sure we will meet you there at eight we have to do something" Ponyboy nodded and walked down the stairs with Johnny and two-bit following.

What is Angela going to have me do now I'm already trying to get Ponyboy to love her In a week, "what do we have to do?" Angela once again had a grin on her face "follow me" she said walking down the stairs and I followed but stopping at the pool table "stay here I'll be right back" Angela said walking over the Tim and whispered something, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and it was Curly "what do you want Curly" he looked at me which scared me "I heard that your staying at my place till Dallas gets better". I could tell he was drunk and I don't want anything to do with a drunkin man "yay I am just go away Curly your drunk". He eyes turned mad all of a sudden his hand raised and slapped my face, I was shocked who would hit a girl. I ran out of there so fast I dident know what to do, I stopped and turned to see if anyone was coming after me, no one was so I stopped and sat on the grass. I pulled out my mirror,the left side of my face was red, I just want to go home. But wait I don't have a home, the only person who loves me is my brother, I will just go stay at the hospital with dally.

I get up and start walking towards the hospital, but then I heard foot steps I turned around it was Angela. "What happened why did you run" she paused and looked at my face "who did this" I looked at her trying not to cry because of the pain "Curly slapped me because I told him to leave me alone". Angela's jaw dropped "my brother Curly" I nodded "I'll just stay at the hospital with Dally". "I understand my ex slapped me, want me to walk with you to the hospital?" I nodded "wait we have to go to the driven at eight". "Oh yeah well it's seven so we can just stop by and say let's go now", "ok" I said and we started walking to the Curtis's. What are they going to stay about my face "Angela what do I say when they see my face" I dident want to say it was Curly because I don't want anyone to fight, but I also wanted to see that asshole in pain for what he did to me . "Just tell them it was Curly" I nodded "ok".

We reached the house, I stopped and took a deep breath. Angela walked in "hey guys you want to go now", "Sure but.." Ponyboy stopped when he saw my face and everyone else stopped and stared. "What happend Jesse" "who did this" everyone asked at the same time crowding me "Curly slapped me because he was drunk and I told me to leave me alone". I looked at soda who's eyes were filled with anger "who would hit a girl,dose Dally know" I shook my head "no it just happend". "Do you still want to go to the driven" Two-bit asked. I looked at Angela I knew she wanted "yeah I'm fine it just stings" he nodded and walked out the door Angela and I followed. I turned around "you coming Ponyboy and Johnny" they nodded and walked out the door.

"Jesse you sure your ok, it looks like it's swelling" Ponyboy said looking at my face. I snapped "I'm fine, just leave me the fuck alone" and I took of down the road. Everything came out my parents, getting jumped, getting slapped all my anger just came out. I know Ponyboy was just caring for me but I don't need anyone to care for me, but I can't keep running from my problems. Now I really have no place to go, I bet you the only person who would care if I was gone would be Dallas. As I was walking a car slowly crept alone my side, I looked over and it was the same soc that had jumped me. But his face had a cut above his right eye. "Hey greaser nice to see you again" the car stoped and him and four others got out, I knew if I run they would tackle me. "Oh so your not going to run now" Bob said with a grin on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: I'm sorry my charger broke and I couldn't write.

Chapter 9 out of luck 

I'm all alone with no one to save me, I guess in out of luck. "So were is you superman brother, oh wait he is in the hospital" Bob said taking a sip from his flask. I was scared but I don't care anymore "go to hell bob". Bob snickered "oh don't be that way". The other Socs circled us so I have no way to escape "no one is around to help you" Bob said pushing the hair out of my face "DONT TOUCH ME" I said trying to back up but backing into the guy behind me. "Oh don't be like that" Bob said looking at the other guys

With in a flash I was on the ground and bob was on top of me, and they guys were holding me down. I know what he is going to do to me either kill me or worse rape me. I screamed "HELP SOMEONE HELP ME !" no one answered I closed my eyes because I was scared and did not know what to do. I could feel Bob trying to unbutton my pants, he stopped.

I opened my eyes and saw Ponyboy come running, he was out numbered this was not good. Why did he come after me after I snapped at him, why did it take him so long? Bob and the other guys got off me and walked over to Ponyboy "oh look it's a dirty greaser come to save this little tramp". I was socked he called me a tramp I only slept with one boyfriend, "leave her alone" Ponyboy said trying to be my knight in shingling armor. "What you going to do about it cry to your mommy, oh wait she is dead" Bob said with a evil smirk. That was mean, Ponyboy's face was stone cold with no emotion. I got up slowly from the ground and bob turned around "get back on the ground I'm not done with you yet". "Fuck you Bob" I screamed butting my pants.

Two-bit and Johnny came running. "Leave them alone Bob" Two-bit said pulling out his "baby" his black handled switch blade. Bob turned around and walked over to me, "I thought I told you to stay on the ground" Bob said pushing me down and I hit my head in the concrete.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: sorry it took a while a friend died so my mind has bin in and out of the fanfic toon so sorry it's kinda sucks

Chapter 10: what did I miss?

I woke up in a strange place, the walls were a pale white and there was one chair and a table. I looked around trying to figure out were u was, I was in the hospital. There was a knock on the door "come in" I said looking at the door to see who it was. "So your finally awake" Dally said stepping into the room. What did he mean finally awake, how long have I bin asleep for? "How long have I bin asleep?" I asked dally. Dally took a seat next to me "Jesse you have bin asleep for three weeks, see that bump on your head" dally said pointing to a bandage around my head "when Bob pushed you down you hit your head in the concrete and got a bad concussion". Omg what about geting Ponyboy to fall in love with Angela in a week "Where is everyone"."Ponyboy has bin here every day by your side, I think the kid has a thing for you" dally said with a smirk on his face. I started to blush, there was a knock on the door.

Dally got up and opened it low and behold it was Ponyboy. "Hey Jesse I see your up" Ponyboy said walking over and gave me a hug. "Hey Pon, how's Angela" I said siting up. Ponyboy hesitated "hey dal can I talke to Jesse in privet?" Dally nodded and walked out the room and shut the door. "She told me every thing how she had you only go out with me just to get me to go out with her, and that you really don't like me you like Two-bit" Ponyboy said looking down at the ground. I was a shamed on what I did I didn't know it would end up hurting him, "Ponyboy I didn't" I was cut off when he got up and walked out the door. Be for he shut the door he said "that's what they all say".

I bursted out crying and dally came running in "what wrong Jesse". I wiped the tears off my face "Ponyboy is mad at me for something Angela made me do". Dal walked over and hugged me "everything is going to be ok he will get over it" I love this side of dally, a brother not a hood.

The nurse walked in "you can go home now sweetie, just let me take your IVs out". She pulled my IVs out and handed me my clothes a walked out if the room. When I got up on my feet I almost fell over but dally coughs me "hey be more careful kid". I giggled and walked over to the bathroom I took on look in the mirror and almost cried.

My makeup was running, my hair was one big knot. I threw on my black tank top with my jean shorts. I took the bandage off it had dry blood on it and the stitches it was gross. I brushed out the knots out of my long light brown hair, after a few minutes I got all the knots out. I just washed all the make up off and i didn't feel like putting some more on so I walked out of the bathroom.

"Ready to leave this place kid" dally said walking out the door. I was sick of this place "hey can we go to the Curtis's house I want to talk to Ponyboy" I said walking by Dally's side. "Where else do you think we would go"Dally said sarcastically I rolled my eyes.

When we finally reached the Curtis's house I saw Ponyboy standing on the porch sucking faces with Angela.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: it's a little violent so read with caution.

Chapter 11: I'm not me

I stopped dead in my tracks, that's why Ponyboy would not talk to me. Angela made him that's why he ran out of the room. It all makes seance Angela and Ponyboy are dating and she was jealous that he was spending more time with me then her. I took one more look at them sucking faces and took off down the street not looking back. Angela used me, I have all these emotions that need to come out.

I ran all the way to the lot, I stopped when I saw Johnny siting alone. I walked over to him "hey Jesse, what wrong". I sat down next to him, I sighed "just found out that Angela used me, then turned Ponyboy on me so now he hates me". Johnny looked at me and hugged me "hey Jesse it's ok she is just a evil bitch that will be done with Ponyboy in a week or so". Johnny was like another brother to me "but Johnny what if he hates me forever" Johnny patted my head "he won't he actually would not stop talking about you, till he met that witch.

Out of my corner of my eye I saw Ponyboy and bitch face walking over "shoot me now" I said to Johnny rolling my eyes. "Oh Jesse I see your feeling better" Angela said with a fake smile. "Bit me Angela" I said getting up and staring to walk away. "That's no way to talk to your friend" Angela said running in front of me. "Well Angela a real friend doesn't use them then has everyone turn on them, you selfish bitch" I said staring at her.

"How dare you talk to me like that you bitch" Angela said taking a swing at me. "Wait did that bitch just try to hit me, oh hell no" i said to Johnny. I punched her straight in the nose that made her fall to the ground. I sat on top of her and kept wailing on her face. Ponyboy tried to pull me off if her but I ended up punching him in his beautiful face.

Next thing I know dally comes running and pulls me off of her "your luck bitch that my brother was here to stop me". Angela's face was bleeding and she was crying, I was happy. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT JESSE!" Dally said pulling me away from her and the lot. "The little bitch was running her mouth and I snapped she got what she deserved" I said wiping the blood of my hands. Dally was mad "Jesse you can go beating her up like that she is with Ponyboy so just get over it I can see your jealousy when you saw them kissing".

Ponyboy came running up to me "what the fuck Jesse your a bitch no one likes you so just go back to New York". I was in shock that Ponyboy said that to me "Ponyboy if you didn't have Angela so far up your ass maybe you would see that she is a manipulating bitch". Ponyboy was in shock that I just said that to him "Jesse your a two face bitch who should just go die in a ditch, I regret ever saving you from those socs three weeks ago and spending ever second with you in the hospital!" Dally grabbed Ponyboy by his collar "DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT". Ponyboy had a scared look on his face "ok dally I won't". Dally put him down and Ponyboy ran like lighting down the street. "I never want to see that asshole again" I said trying not to cry. Dally put his arm around me "it's ok Jesse, I know you don't want to go I the Curtiss's house because Ponyboy would be there and Angela but everyone wants to see you". "Fine lets go" I said turning around and walking to the house.

This time when I reached the house Tim shepherd came storming out "what the fuck Jesse Angela is crying and bleeding because of you". "Tim leave her alone you know your sister starts shit with people and Jesse could not take it and Angela threw the first punch" dally said defending me. Tim gave him a look and walked back in, dally and I followed him inside. "Jesse your ok!" two-bit, soda, and Steve said giving me a hug. "Hey did you really do that to Angela" Steve whispered in my ear, I nodded "yeah see" I showed him the dried blood on my hands. Angela stoped crying and walked over to me "go away you bitch". "You want to go round to bitch come on hit me" I said throwing my purse across the room.

The bitch threw a punch and hit me in the face. My eyes turned red filled with anger I screamed "YOUR DEAD YOU TRAMP". I gave her two right hooks to the jaw and one left hook to her stomach. I kneed her in the face three times, then dally and Darry had to hold me back or I would finish that that bitch.

Everyone stood there in shock from what just happend. "Jesse you" Ponyboy stopped because dally was staring at him. "Tim I think you should take Angela home, and Jesse go in the bathroom and wash the blood off" Darry said letting go of me I walked by Angela a raised my fist and She flinched. I giggled and walked into the bathroom. What am I turning into, that not me Jesse Marie Winston I don't go beating someone up and laugh about it. I washed the blood off and looked into the mirror I'm turning into a monster. I took a deep breath and splashed my face with water and walked back out.

"What was that all about" Steve said taking a bit of chocolate cake "Yeah Jesse what was that all about" Ponyboy piped in. "Fist of all Ponyboy I'm not going to talk to you because you hate me, second the bitch started shit and was running her mouth". Ponyboy's jaw dropped "I don't hat you". "Oh yeah you don't hate me then why did you say you regret saving me" I sad picking up my purse. "Jesse I only said that because" I cut Ponyboy off "because of Angela yeah that's it because of Angela that's what they all say". Ponyboy looked in my eyes "Jesse it's true, she told me to hate you or she will brake up with me". I broke away from his cute eyes staring at me "you know what Ponyboy I will take your advise and move back to New York, at lease I will have people who don't use me" I said running out the door.


End file.
